Khyrim Alodan
Khyrim Alodan was a player character in the Western Isles, an eladrin swashbuckler rogue. He died at the hands of the Arbiter in the Southern Temple on November 5th, 1218. He swashed sixteen buckles, the last of which was his own death. His playing card is the Jack of Spades. Physical Description Khyrim was an Eladrin constantly in Winter Form. He was of slight build and was fairly short. His skin and hair were both pale blue, though his hair was more blue-grey. His eyes were bright blue. His voice had an ever present rasp due to an early injury to the throat. Khyrim always wore a cloak and leather armor of similar color scheme to his own. He wielded a pair of short swords, and occasionally threw daggers. Scars * Crushed pelvis. Final blow, courtesy of Undead Arbiter. * Molten chunk of slag stuck in right side of skull. Courtesy of the collapsing tower of Azghulakarthad. * Arrow wound in his gut. Courtesy of Duergar Boxes? * Severely burned left side of neck and face. Courtesy of Duergar? * Right side of face smashed in. * Axe chopped up through jaw. * Sword wound entering in stomach and leaving through back. * Broken jaw where it was smashed in. Courtesy of Hill Arbiter? * Smashed across chest, breaking several ribs. Courtesy of Hill Arbiter? * Arrow wound in throat, making his voice raspy. Courtesy of Iactine High Priest in Southern Temple. Shared Rumors * "When you left Eslow for the Isles, you’d heard from some of your street contacts that Torverra, your hated enemy, was travelling to the Isles specifically in search of some kind of artifact, a weapon that could affect the natural flow of life and death. The details from your contacts varied, but they did agree on some kind of powerful, necromantic artifact." * "On the ship you took to the West, some of the sailors you were travelling with mentioned tales of a powerful witches’ coven, one that people sometimes sought out for favors. They disagreed on where these witches could be found - north, south, or west - but multiple accounts made it seem like the existence of this coven was certainly likely." * "A specific tale kept popping up among both sailors and soldiers - that there was some kind of storm magician dwelling on one of the smaller islands in the Isles proper. Someone that could conjure great thunderclouds and lightning strikes, and make the waves roil. No one was quite sure where this mage was, but folk claimed that it definitely existed." * "Once you got to the Last Chance, you heard tell of a temple to the south of the Inn, one that was overrun with undead and cultists. When you inquired a bit further, no one was quite sure if there was a necromancer involved proper, but it sounded from their stories that there definitely could be." Cleared in The Southern Temple, Southern Temple Crypts and Temple Arbiter Battle. Notable Items * Orichalcum Dagger.' ''Dagger made of orichalcum with a ruby in the hilt. * '''Ring of Water Dwelling. Ring that enables breathing underwater. Backstory Early on in his childhood, Khyrim's parents were killed by a necromancer named Torverra. The trauma of this event trapped him perpetually in Winter Form. He lived as an orphan for a time, pickpocketing and surviving as best he could. Khyrim later became a bounty hunter with a preference for magical targets, eventually coming to the Western Isles in search of Torverra. Relationships * Torverra: Human female necromancer who killed Khyrim's parents. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Graveyard